


lovely sunshine

by MrsHongJisoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jealous DK, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive DK, Romance, SeokShua, SeokSoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHongJisoo/pseuds/MrsHongJisoo
Summary: Seokmin is nice, but it'll never be good for others to touch his Joshua.





	

**Author's Note:**

> High School!AU {Seokmin x Joshua} || oneshot

 

_"Look at me instead of the mirror, because I'll tell you that you are beautiful."_

 

* * *

 

“Hey Josh, wanna hang out tonight?” Joshua knows that voice very well since it’s none other than Choi Seungcheol, the number one playboy in Pledis High. Joshua heaves a sigh, he doesn’t know why this guy keeps on asking him out even if it’s obvious that he doesn’t want to, and that his decision will never ever change. Seungcheol is bad news and Joshua knows that. Why would a playboy even take a liking to the number one shy otaku in school? Joshua will never know. Besides, Seokmin had warned him countless of times to stay away from him and Joshua could only comply.

 

Right, Seokmin… Where is he anyway?

 

“Hey Josh, did you hear me or should I come closer and whisper it to your ear?” Seungcheol flirts

 

“Ummm… no. Thank you for the offer though.” Joshua politely declined. Even if Seungcheol can be annoying at times, Joshua never forgets his manners.

 

Seungcheol frowned, not liking Joshua’s answer. I already asked him for the nth time and he still rejected me? Seungcheol cannot believe that he’s being dumped by Joshua. Again.

 

Seungcheol is known as a playboy but can’t Joshua see that he genuinely likes him? Seungcheol doesn’t even know when he exactly fell for him. Heck, he doesn’t even know what he likes about him!

 

Love really moves in mysterious ways.

 

Joshua was about to walk away when he felt somebody grabbing his wrist. What the? He turned his gaze to the hand holding his wrist then up to Seungcheol’s eyes. Joshua can see the determined and pleading look in Seungcheol’s eyes. Joshua was sure that he can see his own reflection in those big brown orbs.

 

“Please let go.” Joshua softly said. Seungcheol’s grip was tight but not enough to hurt him, there’s a certain gentleness in his touch that made Joshua think. Seungcheol didn’t move an inch, staring back into Joshua’s mesmerizing eyes.

 

Maybe it’s one of the reasons why I fell for him… He’s actually looking at me.  Seungcheol pondered

 

But the spell was broken when somebody pulled away Seungcheol’s grip from Joshua’s wrist. Seungcheol didn’t have enough time to register as to who it was when he already felt himself being pushed against the cold lockers, his eyes shut close from the pain.

 

“What do you think **you’re** doing?!” The voice growled at him

 

And Seungcheol opened his eyes at that, and there stood Lee Seokmin, face filled with rage. Seungcheol never saw Seokmin this furious, heck, is this even the same guy known as the “Pledis High's sunshine?”

 

“Seokmin!” Joshua exclaimed “please let go of him!”

Seokmin didn’t budge from his place but his face became more controlled. Less furious.

 

“Joshua. Tell me, what did he do to you?” Seokmin said calmly but it was devoid of the usual warmth in his tone as he glares at Seungcheol

 

“He was only asking me to hang out with him tonight. I declined.” Joshua said in a hurry, already filled with worry. Seokmin is the nicest guy he’d ever met but nobody should ever get on his nerves, it’s like hell would break loose. Seokmin doesn’t get angry just because he wants to, there will always be a deeper reason if ever he does.

Number one reason is:

 

“Joshua.”

 

Seokmin turned to him, already letting go of Seungcheol. “Let’s go.” He took hold of Joshua’s hand and gently tugged it for him to follow.

 

Seokmin halted his steps, Joshua following suit, looking confused for a second. “Hey” Seokmin began “don’t touch my Joshua ever again, got that?” He turned around to glare at Seungcheol

 

“Your Joshua?” Seungcheol huffs in disbelief

 

“Yes. Joshua and I are together. So back off.” Seokmin warned, emphasizing the last word.

 

And with that, they left, leaving a stunned Seungcheol behind.

 

* * *

 

“Hey… are you still mad?” Joshua hesitantly asked, not really wanting to remind his boyfriend about what happened earlier.

 

“Mad? Who? Me?” Seokmin asked incredulously, “why would I be mad?”

 

Joshua sighed. Seokmin’s feigning innocence again, probably trying not to upset him.

 

Oh Seokmin… a smile slowly crept on Joshua’s lips. Seokmin is too kind and considerate, he always tries his best not to make Joshua upset. 

 

“Why are you so cute?” Joshua asked, and Seokmin blushed.

 

“Cute?! I am not! I am cool!” He defended “didn’t you see what I did?”

 

“Aha! Caught you!” Joshua teased while Seokmin tried to grab a pillow to hide his blushing face from his adorable boyfriend.

 

“Thank you.” He heard Joshua solemnly said

 

“For what?” If only Seokmin removed the pillow covering his face, he would’ve seen Joshua’s beautiful smile.

 

“For saving me, of course.”

 

“It's no big deal but shouldn’t I get a reward at least?” Seokmin tried, and Joshua chuckled

 

“Come here.” Seokmin slowly moved the pillow away from his face, trying to calm his wild beating heart. Seokmin’s breath hitched upon seeing Joshua’s breathtaking smile.

 

“Kiss me, my knight in shining armor.” Joshua playfully said

 

Seokmin smiled, moving towards Joshua who’s comfortably leaning on his bed’s headboard. Someday, we’ll share the same bed, same room, same bathroom, same house… Seokmin randomly thought and positively hoped. He will never let go of this beautiful man, he promised to himself. Seokmin will love him from the inside and out.

 

When Seokmin was a few centimers away from Joshua’s face, he stopped to caress Joshua’s cheek with his right hand first, looking into Joshua’s sparkling eyes. Seeing the pure love in it.

 

“You know what? You should’ve told Seungcheol that I am your boyfriend so that he would’ve stopped immediately.” Seokmin playfully scolded

 

Joshua heartily laughed, “If I’ve said that, he would’ve not believe me for even a second. You know that I am the shy otaku geek, remember? Nobody will believe me because they’d think I am not —”

 

Joshua was not able to finish his sentence when Seokmin closed the gap between them. Seokmin kissed him passionately, expressing how much he loves Joshua, wishing that he would get the message through their shared kiss. Joshua surrendered immediately, enjoying the feel of Seokmin’s soft lips on his. The kiss was purely innocent for they are two lovely souls.

 

“Don’t think for one second that you are not lovable, Jisoo.”

 

Joshua’s heart soared with love. He said my name.

 

“I love you, Dokyeommie.” Joshua wrapped his arms around Seokmin’s torso, tucking his head in the crook of Seokmin’s neck, inhaling his unique manly scent.

 

“You know I love you because I let you call me that.” Seokmin reminded

 

“I know.” He felt Seokmin’s arms encircling him, keeping him warm. _He's my sunshine._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting this here from AFF 
> 
> //original note: wrote this even if I'm not feeling well... SeokSoo/SeokShua needs more love.
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a comment


End file.
